David Roberts
David Roberts is a minor, so far-unseen character in the first season of Scream TV Series Rewrite. David is the adoptive father and uncle of Caleb Duval, ex-husband of Jennifer Roberts, former brother-in law of Maggie and Kevin Duval, and uncle to Emma Duval. History David grew up in Lakewood as an only child and grew along side his girlfriend, Jennifer, his girlfriend's sister, Maggie, and Maggie's boyfriend, Kevin Duval. David and Jennifer never liked Maggie's friend, Brandon James, and the two were a key part of Maggie ending up dating Kevin Duval; as David and Jennifer had an influence on the two. At some point in the past, Maggie and Brandon had hooked up together and Kevin found out. Brandon had enough and just snap and killed 5 students in one night on October 31,1994. David and his future wife, Jennifer, somehow managed to survive the rampant killing spree; as well as Kevin. It is unknown if David had acquired any injuries during that night, but it can be presumed that he at least been stabbed once or beaten up. Though, no matter the injury he got, he still survived. Years later, Maggie and Kevin got married, they had a daughter and a son, Emma and Caleb Duval. However, Kevin only wanted one child and Maggie had to reluctantly give Caleb up. Maggie and Kevin allowed David and Jennifer to adopt Caleb, because of two main reasons: Jennifer was unable to get pregnant and so that Emma and Caleb wouldn't be separated. Caleb and Emma were then manipulated into thinking of each other as cousins. Later on, David and Jennifer moved to San Francisco, because of the connection they had to Lakewood and Brandon James. Caleb was then only allowed to visit on Emma's birthday and Christmas. He and Jennifer later had a divorce at some point. Prologue-Pilot Pt.1 Though not having an appearance in the episode, David was mentioned continuously throughout the episode. He is also mentioned numerously throughout the next few story episodes. Appearances The list below shows the story episodes David has appeared in: Scream TV Series Rewrite Season 1 * Prologue-Pilot Pt.1 (Mentioned only) * Prologue-Pilot Pt.2 (Mentioned only) * Hello Emma, Hello Caleb! (Mentioned only) * Wanna Play A Game? (Mentioned only) Trivia * David is the ex-husband of Jennifer Roberts, former brother-in-law of Maggie and Kevin Duval. All three survivors of the Brandon James' murders. * He is the uncle to Emma and Caleb Duval, while also at one point being Caleb's adoptive father. * He and Jennifer are divorced. * David injuries acquired on the night of the Brandon James' murders, are unknown. Though it can be presumed that he was stabbed or beaten up (by Brandon). Yet nothing in known. * He and Jennifer moved from Lakewood to San Francisco, due to the connection they had with the town and Brandon James. * David and his ex-wife Jennifer adopted Caleb when Kevin Duval only wanted one child. They did it, because Jennifer couldn't get pregnant and so that Emma and Caleb wouldn't be separated. * David has been mentioned in every episode so far. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Scream Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings